


Do They Just Put It In The Batter?

by wxnderlvstsx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnderlvstsx/pseuds/wxnderlvstsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU!<br/>“I kinda want to try weed just once, just to see what it’s like. hello stoner acquaintance can you help me out?” </p><p>In which Hux thinks trying weed would be a good idea, and when Phasma introduces him to her stoner friend Kylo Ren, everything starts falling into place in a catastrophic sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Just Put It In The Batter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not by any means the end, but i figured 2500+ words was enough for one chapter!

Hux was a very conservative young man. Even as a child he had an immaculate will power and the ability to say no whenever he deemed appropriate. He’s restricted himself from indulging in the toxins of life for as long as he could remember, but the constant murmur of fellow students spreading rumors about smoking weed has sparked his interests. Surely they wouldn’t all be doing it if it harmed them? They’d be hurt by now. Maybe even dead. It’s not as bad as Methamphetamines and Opioids. Right? They’re not shooting up. Maybe he should look into this. Yes. Just out of curiosity. He decides then that he should do a bit of research, not mentioning a thing to his roommate Phasma. As a very strong enthusiast in Mixed Martial Arts, she frowned upon drug use and fast food- and her hockey career shows that it’s a successful tactic. She wouldn’t approve of his curiosity. Having not many other friends, Hux has to resort to other measures of information. The internet. He looks up tutorials of the different ways to smoke weed, raising a brow at the idea of pot brownies. Do they just put it in the batter? Disgusting! The more he reads, the more intriguing Marijuana becomes. It helped with pain? It increased appetite? Didn’t it make you into a terrible, low life human being? He thinks he might try it, one can not judge others before he walks a mile in their shoes- or something like that. Before he can even think about trying the drug, he must find a way to buy some. Was is expensive? How did one go about finding a dealer? He proceeded to type away questions on his computer, losing track of time as his fingers danced away at the keys. He’s shook from the world of his own that he unintentionally created when Phasma and a man matching her height walk into the room. At first glance, they looked like a couple, draped over each other and laughing like hyenas with blushes on their cheeks. Hux knows better though. This man wasn't her type, strictly because he was a man. Phasma was a very proud lesbian, told Hux on the second day in school after they’d become friends that she liked girls, and really didn’t want to be his girlfriend, especially because he was short. They were young, and Hux hadn’t taken offense; in fact he admired her outward personality and they clicked from then on. They were always the quiet short ginger and the tall loud lesbian. They stuck through thick and then and even as adults they’re leaning on one another for emotional support and share an apartment. Now he’s glancing up at her, trying to figure out who this lanky fellow was. Surely Hux didn’t already know him. He would remember a striking face like that.  
“Phas? Something you’d like to tell me perhaps?” Comes Hux’s soft, teasing tone though his underlying worry is seeping through.  
“Oh! Hux, this is Kylo. He’s staying over tonight.” she informs him on her path to the kitchen and when the red haired male looks up he’s met with the sight of this not-so-stranger. Kylo. Kylo Ren. He was quite the talk, if he went purely off of his roommate’s stories. The wavy black hair, awkward yet endearing stance, soft smile, yet a gaze that could make you confess your sins faster than a priest could. Hux is about to say something to him when he catches a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. It smelled like… skunk almost, but that wasn’t quite it. Hux shrugs and goes back to his bit of research and is almost back in his own world when his breath catches in his throat and his eyes go wide.  
“Sweets, you don’t mind if I light up a bit do you?” comes a deep voice that’s a bit mumbled around a blunt that’s being lit right in front of Hux’s eyes. Seriously? Who was this kid? Phasma always said he was calm, but never said this was why. Maybe this is why she waited so long to introduce them. All this time Hux thought she was ashamed of him and how he was different from her friends, but really it was because this Kylo Ren person was a stoner! And he got high in someone else’s apartment! Phasma enters the room chuckling a bit at him.  
“Jesus Ren, thought you were cutting back?” she hands out drinks and doesn't seem to notice the shock on Hux’s face. Ren does though, and it brings a smirk to his lips. His beautifully plump lips.  
“I am, Phas. Haven’t had one since this morning, chill a bit.” he sends a confident wink towards Hux and the ginger finally tears his gaze away. ‘ It’s going to be a long night’ he thinks to himself as he shuts his laptop and puts it away. Later.  
Unfortunately, he’s not had the time to continue his investigation. It happens that whatever shitty week gods there are have decided that Hux is the worst human being on the planet and deserves to suffer. Within the first day, Hux is late to his first class of the morning, and when he does get there the next day, he realizes that the bag he grabbed is… wet? He reaches in and feels liquid dripping out of his laptop. Fantastic. Just what he needed. Somehow he convinces the snob in front of him to lend him a pen and paper and he jots down some notes but by the time he looks back to them they’re no longer legible. Without a laptop, Hux stops his search for any and every little thing about marijuana. Instead he’s started reading some of the books he needed to have read by second semester for his literature class. It brings him some peace, surprisingly, but that’s all taken away by the next day when Phasma and her girlfriend Rey can be heard fighting in the next room. Hux really just wanted something in his life to go right. He needed something to take the edge off. He needed a relief.  
It’s not until over a week later that the idea comes to him. How could he have missed it? It was right in front of him. This entire time. Right in front of him! He could jump for joy. He wouldn’t, but he could. If he were some uncultured lunatic who went around jumping when he was excited or pleased with something that is. He wasn’t though, and settled for treating himself to a nice hot chocolate in one of the countless, cliche cafes near his apartment. Warm cup in hand, Hux settles into a corner booth with his most recent read. His stress of the previous week is finally starting to fade. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. That is until an abnormally tall, dark figure stands in the way of that precious light that was guiding Hux into solitude with the blurring words of his page and painted picture of the story.. His eyes meet the other male’s and he almost laughs at the irony. He was just trying to figure out how he was to contact him, and he shows up? It seemed a bit fishy. Phasma must have something to do with this.  
“Care to join me, Ren?” Hux asks with a small smile, gesturing to the seat beside him. There was a strange aura around the taller college student, the way he watched people, the way he seemed so lax yet so proper, a gentle giant who could snap your neck if you looked at him the wrong way. His smile puts Hux’s anxiety at ease, and he’s joined by Ren in the small corner of this desolate cafe.  
“You know, when Phasma told me I should visit this place, I wasn’t quite sure why. I mean on the way here I passed two other seemingly fine cafes, but she insisted on this one. I guess she’s trying to make us friends so the three of us could hang out together. Makes sense. She’s a smart one, Phas.” Ren sweeps a casual hand through his hair and Hux realizes he’s a lot cleaner than he previously expected. Curse stereotypes. They did nothing but cause trouble.  
“Yes, she does that often. Tries to get me to be friends with her friends and I always end up being ‘too quiet’ or ‘too much of a clean freak’ or ‘not tall enough to play sports’ so eventually she just gave up. That is, until you. Apparently she deems me to be worth your time.” Hux chuckles before sipping at his hot chocolate. The velvet smoothness trickling down his throat is a sweet relief. He’s deserved this, he honestly has. With the week he’s been having, he deserves that cinnamon coffee cake that was calling his name, but his diet didn’t have room for that. Next time, he decides. Next time, he’ll get an iced tea with a bit of that delicious crumbly cake.  
“I think your height is just fine, and being clean isn’t a bad thing.” Ren shrugs. “Maybe you’re a bit quiet, but you seem to hold a conversation well. Maybe Phas just has bad choice in friends besides us?” he smirks before sipping his drink through the straw. Hux feels himself blush and to distract his mind from the flush he thinks about what could possibly be in his drink. It smelled fruity, but not so much as to be a smoothie.  
“Strawberry energy tea.” Ren answers his question as though he had heard the ginger’s thoughts. “My drink, you’ve been staring at it for a few with your eyebrows all scrunchy. Want to try it?” he holds it out for him but Hux shakes his head feeling the pink flush on his cheeks deepen and spread down his neck.  
“I’m alright thanks. I… didn’t mean to space out like that. I’ve not been myself lately. This week has been hell.”  
“So I’ve heard. Did you really leave your laptop next to the open window?” Ren asks and is met with a nod from the red head. “Damn. That’s the worst, did you at least have everything backed up?”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t help when I don’t have another computer to use to access it. I’ve been going to the library and working on assignments and I start more shifts next wednesday.” Hux smiles and looks over to the counter where his co-worker ( and roommate’s current love interest) Rey stood, making coffee after coffee. She cursed under her breath as she burned a batch of cookies. She never was quite as good at baking as Hux, but Hux always made the drinks a bit too sweet. They were a good team when they were working together, but on the rare occasion they weren’t, they always struggled without the other.  
“You know her?” Kylo asks; Hux curses himself for having a tendency to stare a bit too long and space out into his thoughts.  
“Oh uh- yeah. I work with her… wait she’s Phasma’s not-exactly girlfriend. Did she not introduce you to her?” he asks with a raised brow at the taller male who looked very confused.  
“You mean.. Phas is a lesbian? And you two aren’t dating? I thought-” he frowns a bit, humming. “Hm.. I guess that makes sense. Kind of. I mean, I get that she’s a lesbian, not sure why I didn’t see it beforehand… I just didn’t think you two were just friends.” Ren looks like a puppy with the pout on his lips. He is obviously upset about not figuring this out himself, but quickly gets over it, and smirks a bit at Hux.  
“Oh I get it now. I get it.” he laughs a bit and runs a hand through his luscious hair. This was a set up. Phasma was trying to get them together. How had he missed it? Was he completely oblivious to everything? She’d been dropping hints about it since Kylo Ren broke up with his boyfriend a few months ago. Hux this, Hux that, blah blah blah. Ren just hated hanging out with Poe and Finn anymore, so he hung more around Phasma. Without a boyfriend by his side, the two boys were nothing but a sickening reminder of his failed relationship. Now Phasma was trying to get him out of this slump all while helping out her roommate. Great. Hux seemed to be the confused one now.  
“What the bloody hell are you going on about now? Get what?”  
“Oh come off it Hux, I know Phas is trying to set us up.”  
Though he didn’t expect those words, they don’t quite shock him as one would think. Phasma had tried to set him up with other men before. He’d been with plenty of other men. He didn’t like girls, not in the sense he could ever see himself with one. Perhaps that’s why him and Phasma got along so well together. Two gay peas in a gay ass pod.  
“I don’t know, she hasn’t said a thing to me… then again maybe that’s her plan.” he laughs and finishes off his hot chocolate. “I would like to at least be your friend, Ren. That is if you don’t mind?”  
“Mind? Christ Hux, you’re such a fuckin’ nerd.” he says teasingly. Kylo smirks and stands, holding out a hand for the shorter lad. “Well? Come on now, we’ve got things to do. Like first, tell me about yourself, while I walk you back to your place. I’ve got a class soon anyway.” And who is Hux to argue with that charming smile and wistful flow of black hair?  
They talk about their majors, Ren’s being Art and Hux’s being Law. They talk of how they met Phasma, how they honestly liked spending time together- because up until now they’d only had short conversations with Phasma in the room. Hux doesn't mind the smell of weed when the wind blows the scent of Kylo’s jacket every few minutes. it’s become calming to him in a strange way. When they’re nearing Hux’s apartment they exchange numbers and with a wink, a blur of black clothes and hair stretches over a tall frame leaves the ginger’s sight. He thinks about asking Kylo about the weed, but doesn’t want to seem like he’s using him. After all, he does find him intriguing. He doesn’t let his thoughts flurry off too much, he’s got homework to do. So much in fact, that he almost falls asleep at his desk. He jumps at the sound of his phone, and sighs. A click and the light is off. hux slides into bed and rolls his eyes at the message from “Kylo Ren” with three winky emojis. Seriously? Were they pre-teens?  
“get some sleep hux. xx”  
He doesn’t deny the smile and flush as he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not by any means the end, but i figured 2500+ words was enough for one chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave any questions, comments, concerns.


End file.
